disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She eats hair and grows larger with the fur she eats. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at her own beauty salon. Clip is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 177 was the 177th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding, and ate Jumba's hair upon her creation. She was designed to eat Uburnium, a valuable fuel source, in order to cause an energy crisis. However, as Uburnium was another word for hair in the language of Jumba's species, the result of the genetic experimentation was a hair-eater. 177 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 177 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo and Stitch discovered 177 when she was eating people's hair from their scalps, and were able to capture her before Gantu could. Lilo then took 177, named Clip, back to the house. When Jumba saw Clip, he was displeased and explained that she was designed to consume Uburnium. However, Uburnium was the word for "hair" in Jumba's language. Jumba told Lilo and Stitch how Clip ate all of his hair back in his former life, making him nearly bald, which explained why he was so grouchy. Lilo then decided to used Clip on Mertle Edmonds to punish her for being self-centered. That night, Lilo and Stitch released Clip into Mertle's bedroom. However, Clip attacked and ate the hair of Mrs. Edmonds instead. Clip then escaped and went on a second rampage. When Lilo realized her mistake the next day, she apologized to Mrs. Edmonds. However, Mrs. Edmonds didn't seem to mind about her baldness. Then Jumba's afro unexpectedly grew back, much to his delight. Later, Gantu was chasing after Clip, who grew unexpectedly large. After Gantu was foiled by Lilo and Stitch, he tumbled down a hill and onto a stage where a luau was taking place. The people were inspired by Gantu and urged him to dance. Having no choice, Gantu reluctantly did so, but seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually, Clip grew into a massive hairball from consuming so much hair, but was tamed and returned to her normal size when Lilo used hair lotion on her. Shortly after, Clip was found a one true place in a beauty salon, where she gave people the perfect haircut. Jumba then decided to get his afro cut and told Clip to do her stuff. After she trimmed Jumba's afro, the latter was given back his normal three hairs, which was how he liked it. Clip reappeared in "Elastico." Clip was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Clip, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Clip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by eating Leroys' fur and thus embarrassing them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments